The present invention relates to a chemical solution recycling apparatus used in semiconductor device manufacture. In particular, this invention relates to a chemical solution recycling apparatus of a spin cleaner used in semiconductor device manufacture.
In the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, the etching process utilizes chemical solutions to etch away structures lacking photoresist film protection while retaining circuits having photoresist film protection. The cleaning process utilizes another chemical solution to clean the semiconductor wafer. A lot of chemical solutions are consumed, and therefore recycling and reusing are difficult when different kinds of chemical solutions are mixed together. The costs of the chemical solutions are expensive and the cost competition between the rivals is intense. How to reduce the manufacturing cost is an important consideration when purchasing equipment.
In particular, environmental protection laws all over the world are becoming increasingly strict. Manufacturer demands for equipment that reduces pollution is very strong. Therefore, reducing use of and recycling chemical solution is another important consideration.
The object of this invention is to provide a recycling apparatus which provides chemical solution recycling for the etching and cleaning process chamber of the semiconductor device manufacture without changing the outer dimensions of the present chamber.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention discloses a recycling apparatus of a spin etching chamber, wherein the recycling apparatus comprises a chuck for clamping and rotating a wafer and flinging out a chemical solution therein, a recycling ring for collecting the chemical solution, a shifting mechanism engaging the recycling ring controlling the recycling ring""s positions, and a chemical recycling circular tray for draining out the chemical solution.
In particular, the invention further provides a recycling apparatus of a spin etching chamber, wherein the recycling apparatus comprises a chuck for clamping and rotating a wafer as well as flinging out a chemical solution therein, a plurality of recycling rings under the chuck to collect the chemical solution, a plurality of shifting mechanisms engaging the recycling rings to control the positions of the recycling rings, and a circular chemical recycling tray for draining out the chemical solutions. Therefore, the recycling apparatus may recycle different kinds of chemical solutions.